A Queen You Shall Be
by queenofscripture
Summary: *swearing warning* - Takes Place After Season Four Finale. The battle is over, but Morgana's desire for revenge is not satisfied. Only Merlin can stop her now. But Merlin now has a new problem to deal with: another half sister of Morgana's, named Elaine, who has a different plan for her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin smiled to himself as he walked away from the continuing wedding and coronation celebrations. He had wanted to stay longer, but using his magic almost non-stop for the past week had exhausted him. He was glad for the battle to be over. As he entered his room, he took his jacket off, and pondered what Morgana might be doing at that moment. Trying to figure out why the dragon had saved her perhaps? For such a powerful person, she was pretty dense when it came to deducing why her magic had been so faulty when it came to killing people and taking over Camelot. Merlin theorized everybody in Camelot believed she was dead. Merlin knew she wasn't. He would have known. He would have felt it.

As he lay trying to fall asleep, he wondered if when he went to Morgana, if he should go as himself, or Emrys. If he went as himself, she would probably just try to kill him. If he went as Emrys however, she would probably just run away. Or turn back and try to kill him. Explaining himself as himself might prove easier...or it could end up with her laughing at him in disbelief and then killing him. It was all overwhelming! Merlin was too tired to deal with it and decided he would think about it the next morning.

But he could not sleep. A jumble of visions, dreams, and nightmares invaded his sleep. He dreamt of Camelot, of Arthur, of Morgana. He was glad when morning finally came and released him from his torturous sleep. Then he realized he had slept in.. He could almost envision Arthur screaming, "MERLIN!"

Merlin thrust open the chamber door, when he suddenly remembered that Gwen now slept there. Merlin walked in, horrified at the sight he saw. Well, he supposed he should have expected it. That was what married people did. But Guinevere and Arthur…the thought was just rather odd. Rather disgusting.

Gwen saw him standing in the doorway and shrieked, pulling the covers over her head.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning from his wife. He saw Merlin and screamed, "Merlin! Get out!"

"Sorry! Habit!" he replied, backing out of the room. "Sorry!" he yelled again. That had been thoroughly traumatizing. He waited outside to be beckoned in.

"Get in here!" was all Arthur said when he opened the door.

Merlin walked in tentatively. He looked around. "Where's Gwen?"

"Gone!" Arthur shouted. "She is mortified!"

"Mortified?" Merlin laughed dryly. "I should be the one who is mortified."

Arthur glared.

Merlin shut up. For a moment. As he helped Arthur with his chain mail, Merlin asked, "So what's it like being married?"

"Um, good," Arthur replied awkwardly. "Normal. Fine. Great."

"I'm happy for you two!" Merlin slapped Arthur on the back.

"So?" Arthur said.

"Well I'm happy for you both!" Merlin repeated.

"Um...so? What does your opinion have to do with it?" Arthur replied.

Merlin rolled his eyes." Because you have my approval!"

"And since when have I needed your approval?" Arthur put his sword in the hilt.

"Because I have your best interests in mind!" Merlin replied.

"Uh huh, yes, I know," Arthur mumbled while reading some papers. "Well how about you go tell Gwen of your approval!"

"Uh," was all Merlin said.

Arthur opened the door and gestured for Merlin to leave. "Go on now."

Merlin stared at the door for a moment then walked away, shaking his head.

Now to think of what to do with Morgana! Aithusa had saved her. But that was all he knew. He had to find out where she was before she got another ragtag army and attacked again. He knew there were people in Camelot...conspirators who might know of her fate. It was a risky descision to go to them though. Spies working for Arthur could be working amongst them. Ah yes, even Arthur had hidden weapons that he shared with nobody but himself. Merlin was too much of an eavesdropper to have missed out on that crucial information though. Then the realization struck him! The old hag who lived by the river would probably know something of it. He had seen Morgana speaking to her once. Merlin decided it would be worth the risk. Better that than to go tromping through the Darkling woods all on his own.

The old hag was not home when Merlin cautiously knocked. He was wary of being in this area, and had worn a hooded cloak for protection. He took shelter in the woods by the river , awaiting her return. He munched on some bread and cheese as he waited. Every so often, his eyes would play tricks and he would think he saw the hag. By what he figured was two hours gone, he was getting impatient. When he was about ready to go, the hag returned. Merlin tightened his hood and waited for her to close the door before knocking.

When he did knock, she opened the door slowly. Goddess, was she ever ugly!

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Merlin invited himself in, but did not take off his hood. He exhaled. "I need to know all you know about the fate of Morgana Pendragon."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana barely remembered anything. She remembered the dragon, a blonde woman, heavily spiced wine, and the smell of dirt. She still felt groggy, though consciousness was lowly coming back to her. Wait? Was she in a castle? She sat up abruptly, grabbing her forehead in the process. She cursed her what she supposed was a hangover and lay back down. As she turned to get more comfortable, she saw a frightened looking boy sitting on the left of her.

"You, boy! Where Am I?" she barked.

"Castle Elaine," he replied in a rough accent.

"Where is this?" Morgana asked.

"Castle Elaine," the boy repeated.

"I know that!" Morgana snapped and rolled her eyes. "I mean what kingdom is this!"

"This is in Cenred's kingdom," a woman's voice replied.

"What?!" Morgana said sitting up. The woman before her looked shockingly farmiliar.

"Morgause?" Morgana asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No,. Though I see why you might think so. I was Morgause's sister. I am your other half-sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"She lives," the old hag told Merlin.

"I know that! Where is she?" Merlin snapped.

"Cenred's kingdom," the hag replied.

"What? Why Cenred's kingdom?" he asked.

"I know naught. My guess would be she is at Castle Elaine with her sister." The hag said.

"What? Morgause is dead!" Merlin exclaimed, confused.

"Dead. Ah yes, Morgause is, but Elaine lives."

"Elaine?"

"Another sister."

Merlin took a moment to absorb the information. This Elaine could prove useful...

"By Vivian?" Merlin asked.

The old hag nodded.

"Who can lead me to this Castle?" Merlin demanded.

"Seek Kestain. He leaves for the kingdom two days hence. He has business for me there," the hag warned. "Lives in Tom row, third house down."

"Thank you," Merlin replied, handing the woman a few coins.

As he went to leave she asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a friend who wants to help Morgana," Merlin answered quickly.

"You are lying boy," the hag stated, " The air changes with magic. You have power. Lots of it."

"Perhaps," Merlin replied. He was in fact dismayed at his lack of power that he was supposed to have attained by this point.

"Believe in it," the old hag said.

Merlin chuckled to himself. That was perhaps the nicest thing he had ever heard from an old hags mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana lounged on a satin chair, shoveling parsnip and carrot soup into her mouth in a most unladylike fashion.

Elaine stared at her, a slightly bewildered look in her eyes.

Morgana rolled her eyes. " What? I was unconcious for five days. I'm hungry. " She said between mouthfuls of soup.

Elaine nodded.

"Do you have any more of those delicious little breads? Morgana asked, her eyes scanning the table wildly.

"Not now. We have business to discuss," Elaine said curtly.

The serving boy offered her a bowl of berries in all colours. Morgana took it with her as she followed Elaine.

"Boy! Get us both some hot ginger milk," Elaine ordered.

The boy scurried away.

"He has no name?" Morgana bit into a emerald green berry.

"I'm sure he does, but he has never told us of it," Elaine said, gesturing to a chair, "Now sit."

"So what now? Another attack on Camelot?" Morgana asked through as she shoved blue and pink berries into her mouth.

Elaine grabbed Morganas shoulders and shook her. "Are you mad? Your ragtag army is decimated. Camelot is stronger than ever. It is fortified in good magic. It has many allies. You would be butchered at the gates. It has not been a week and yet you already wish to strike again? Are you stupid!?"

Morgana stood up. "It is rightfully mine!"

"Dearest sister, have sense! Do you think the people of Camelot want their kind king or a bitchy queen who has caused more terror than they have ever experienced before in their lives?"

"Did you just call me a bitch!?" Morgana shrieked.

"I did. And rightfully so. Perhaps Morgause supported you fully, but I do not. She was wrong. She was power hungry and needed you for her various alliances. You were being used," Elaine retorted.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Morgana snapped. "She was a better sister than you!"

"Perhaps you think so now, but in time you may see I am the rational one!" Elaine declared. "Now, let me get you something nice to wear. Those rags suit neither a Pendragon nor a High Priestess!"

Morgana didn't want to know what outfit she had in mind. Her days of pretty princess gowns were over. Anyways she quite liked her "rags". They reminded her of who she was. A warrior fighting for her birthright.

Elaine came back, a white dress in her hands. "Took many hours to make. My ladies started it when you first arrived."

Pure White. Seriously? She wasn't some kind of Angel. Couldn't it have at least been a shade of cream? Cream would have been decent. The dress reminded her of the one she had worn when she took over Camelot. Or had tried to. Well the first time. Perhaps it was a bad omen. Her reign had lasted a week.

"Er, thank you," Morgana said, taking the fine dress.

"You hate it. Don't lie." Elaine said.

"It is just..." Morgana started.

"It reminds you of your failed reign," Elaine declared.

"How do you know?" snapped Morgana.

"I read facial expressions easily," Elaine said, "Perhaps this time it will bring good luck."

After bathing and dressing, Morgana had to admit she did love her finery. Elaine seemed pleased too. Though she was not like Morgause, she seemed nice, and devoted to Morgana's cause in a way...

The thing that irked Morgana though was that Elaine seemed not afraid of her.

When Morgana attempted to use her powers though, she discovered why. Nothing was working. Or just backfiring. She was still fatigued, so tried some light dark magic: trying to kill a plant. Instead it grew a foot and bloomed giant purple and pink flowers and blue butterflies emerged from the blossoms. Morgana scowled. Once such beauty delighted her, but now the sight of the flowers and butterflies disgusted her. What horrified her more was her lack of powers. Elaine said she was just still weak. Morgana did not think so. Something was binding, controlling her powers and whatever, whoever, she dared to think, was stronger than her.

The realization struck her during dinner. She shot up out of her seat, sending soup flying onto a young girl. Morgana didn't apologize. "Damn it! It is Emrys! But how on earth? He lives near Camelot! Damn it. Damn Emrys. How dare he do this? Goddess be damned!"

The girl covered in a layer of boiling soup shouted, "Do not speak curses of the goddess!"

"I will damn well do as I please. I am equal in power to the goddess. I am the last surviving high priestess!" Morgana yelled, and continued in a flurry of curses as she walked out of the room, "Fuck you Emrys!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken Merlin three months to get here. He had decided he could not risk going with Kestain. If he was caught among Kestain and his men, he would not have been able to explain it to Arthur at all. Nothing he could have said would have explained it. So he plotted his own disappearance, a vanishing, kidnapping, while he was out "gathering herbs in the forest for Gauis". It was obvious when he had finally arrived at Castle Elaine. The castle was magnificent. Nothing compared to Camelot, but still, it was a sanctuary rising out of the bleak forest. As well, he had seen many gaurds patrolling the forest, but years of secretly following people, especially Morgana, had left him with plenty of experience, and he camouflaged easily and hid his lanky frame behind trees with ease when the gaurds had passed by. Merlin wondered who inhabited the castle. He had seen a young girl ride by once. Wanna be priestesses? Magic girls in training? Magic was not forbidden in this kingdom, so that could easily be the case. As Merlin paused for a rest, he prayed Morgana's powers were still bound. Surprisingly, keeping the binding over a distance had not been as draining as he had assumed it would be, thanks to his little trick. Perhaps the old hag was right. Perhaps if he believed in the strength of his powers, they would grow. He was sure Morgana had some powers back by now, but the majority was probally still backfiring. Merlin closed his eyes and channeled all his energy, hoping to strengthen the binding for when he approached her.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana screamed as the ceramic pot containing her flowers exploded, sending the bright flowers and blue butterflies that had inhabited her chambers for the past few months flying all over the room and her white dress. It was more cream now. Luckily a colour change had not been out of her powers. If it had, she might have killed herself. As Morgana brushed herself off and regained her composure, Elaine burst in. "What on earth did you do here?"

Morgana picked up a dead butterfly, cradling it in her hands and started sobbing.

"Oh," Elaine soothed, " It's okay. There are plenty of other butterflies around. We could get some pink ones to match the flowers?"

"I'm not crying over the dead butterflies you idiot!" Morgana snapped, waving the butterfly in Elaine's face. Morgana gritted her teeth. "I. Am. Crying. Because. My. Magic. Won't. Fucking. Work."

Elaine looked shocked at her cursing. "In time, in time!"

"It has been four fucking months!" Morgana screamed, throwing the deceased butterfly at her sister's face.

Something changed in Elaine's expression. "Morgana?" She asked.

"What?" Morgana grumbled, crossing her arms.

"How long have you been wearing that necklace?" Elaine asked.

Morgana grabbed her lucky charm. "What? This? I've worn it since I took over Camelot. Er, tried to take over Camelot."

Elaine nodded, and examined it.

"What?" Morgana asked, confused.

Elaine looked up at her, her eyes wide. "Since you got here? Since you have had no powers?"

Morgana's eyes widened in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was wrong. Merlin felt a surge of bad energy. Then the splitting headache came. He clutched his head and fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. It began to fade after a few minutes. Merlin found himself looking into a puddle of water. The reflection he saw was not his own, but rather, Morgana's. Still confused, he pulled himself together to concentrate. As he watched her reflection, he could hear her voice echoing in his ears, as if he was standing right beside her.

"Emrys! Damn Emrys! Damn him damn him damn him! He enchanted this necklace? But how? I knew saw him at Camelot that day! I knew it was not a hallucination! Elaine...how would he have done this?"

Merlin waited to hear the woman's response, but he found it was only Morgana's voice he could hear. But she no longer wore her necklace. Why could he still hear only her?

"Yes, I was about to kill Guinevere..." Morgana began.

A pause where the other woman spoke.

Morgana's reply was shrill. "That bitch was my servant! I would rather drown in my own blood than see her upon my throne."

Another pause where the woman replied. And for the record, classifying Guinevere as a bitch was the furthest thing from the truth.

"She may well be, but not forever! Not while I still live! I will be queen!" Morgana snapped.

Merlin tried to interpret her half of the conversation as best he could.

"As I said, something exploded as I was about to kill her! The next thing I knew I was staggering through the woods, half dead from a previous sword wound!" Morgana stated.

The pause.

"You are right, sister, it must have been then. There is no way it could have been after I passed out. You were there almost immediately after I was healed." Morgana concluded.

Well, she had clearly discovered the necklace. And at the worst time too. Damn. Merlin looked around for something to jog his creative senses. He needed a new plan. He couldn't face her while she was in full control of her powers. Suddenly he spotted a familiar plant. Merlin was sure it was the root of tarrah, a plant used for disguising potions.


	8. Chapter 8

Elaine was furious at Morgana after Morgana mentioned she had tried to kill Gwen. As Morgana used her liberated magic freely to re-organize her chambers, she mimicked her, "We don't believe in killing people or intending to kill people here and I will not have your murderous mindset and opinions around here! Not around these girls! Do you hear me? You may well be the most powerful woman on earth, but as long as you stay here, you will follow my rules!"

Well, now that her magic was back full strength, Morgana had no intention of sticking around this drab place, nor of following Elaine's rules.


	9. Chapter 9

The disguising potion had worked perfectly. A puddle showed Merlin's new face. Er, well, he definitely had to admit this was a very different face. He had planned he would seek employment as a serving boy or a kitchen hand. So he could get a knocking-out potion into Morgana''s food. In her drink would be too suspicious. Merlin slipped the roots for the potion into his bag and approached the castle.

A young girl opened the door when he knocked.

" I have been travelling a long time and trying to seek employment," Merlin began, "Who do I ask about working here?"

"You don't ask," the girl said saucily, "Our cook ran away with the stable boy. We need more hands to help out. Can you cook?"

"Er sort of. I was more thinking along the lines of kitchen assistant but if..."

The girl pulled him in the door. "Whatever. You'll do for now. "

"Um okay..." Merlin said, following her.

"Name?" the girl asked.

Merlin was distracted looking at the tapestries along the hall. "What?"

The girl spoke slowly as if he were daft. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Martin," he said before he could think of anything better.

"How old are you?" the girl asked.

"Twenty-five," Merlin replied.

"Just tell the Lady Elaine you are fifteen," the girl replied.

Fifteen? Did he look fifteen or something? He was almost twice that age. "Um do I look fifteen or something?"

"Well not really no, but if you want the job you are fifteen. Sixteen is even pushing it."

"Why?" Merlin followed her down a long hall.

"Elaine doesn't like 'men' working in her castle because she fears we will be seduced or something. Like we have time for such frivolity! Who would want to be seduced anyways?"

Merlin did not answer that question.

The girl looked about twelve, so of course she probably had no interest in such things at all.

"Anyways, here is the kitchen. You need to make a chicken souffle with a side of candied carrots and julienned apples and prepare some hot ginger milk . Per request of the bitch."

"The bitch?" Merlin raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. The bitch. She is like a high priestess or something. Or THE high priestess. I dunno something fancy. She thinks she is a queen or something and won't get off your case if she isn't brought hot ginger milk every hour. I actually think Elaine drugs it or something. Well, she better put heavier doses in now that the witch has her powers back. She was just irritating before and I could be rude to her but now if I am rude I'm never quite sure if she will blow me to bits or not!" The girl blabbered, "Well, I'd better get going now!" She ran out of the room.

"Wait! Where do I get the food?" Merlin called after her.

She didn't reply.

Merlin groaned and began looking around. He found the food with ease surisingly. There was no other servants. Merlin used a few tricks to finish it on time. He desperately hoped he could pass for a cook. At last, he was done, and the girl came running into the room not a moment after.

"Oh goddess be good! You are done! Where is the ginger milk? Drugs must be put in her glass now! She is deranged!" The girl exclaimed.

Merlin handed the girl the cup and watched as she poured a generous dose of sparkling pink liquid in. She called for extra servants to help carry the lunch up.

Merlin was afraid he would freak out or do something stupid once he saw Morgana again. He had been waiting four months for this, and the moment was finally here. He did not originally wish for their reunion to be like this, but it would do just fine! And he didn't look anything like himself either. This could prove useful. Very useful indeed.

They brought the lunch to Morgana's room, a beautiful chambers with a giant bed covered in pillows and silken sheets, elaborate paintings and carvings all around and a pot of green flowers.

Merlin put her souffle down in front of her. It was the part he had drugged.

"Your lunch, my beautiful lady," He said, playing off the fact his true identity was disguised and he could flirt however much he wanted without risk of death.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Morgana asked.

Merlin choked "What? No!"

The serving girls giggled.

"Do you know who I am even?" she snapped.

"Yes...I may have been told once or twice!" He stepped backwards.

She advanced. "I am the..."

"High priestess !" he cut her off.

She smiled. "Yes! You know!"

She advanced towards him. "You feel it, don't you? You can feel my power. Tell me you can feel it."

"No," he said, "I was just told who you were."

She glared at him, but then her voice softened as she burst into tears. "Oh gods I'm so miserable! My birthright! My birthright! I should be the Queen!"

"Well," Merlin snapped, " I will tell you why you are not Queen! A) you are illegitimate and B) you are a woman. How can you be a queen?"

"Shut up!" she screeched, "Who told you those lies about my birth?"

"People here talk of the happenings of Camelot...it is the strongest and biggest kingdom...you hear a lot of gossip while on the road," he explained.

"Well if you ever say anything against me again... you... you insolent little whelp, I will kill you!" Morgana screeched. Her eyes looked crazed. "I can do that you know. Magic is evil."

Merlin leaned against the door. "Magic is neither good nor bad. It is all what you decide to do with it that determines the outcome!"

Recognition flashed in her eyes." What village did you say you came from again? I have heard someone say that to me before!"

"From a place closer to Camelot than you can imagine!" Merlin spat out, before quickly exiting.

She called after him. "Wait! Who are you!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana breathed deeply as hands caressed her body, sending sparks flying through every inch of her body.

Gods, it had been a long time since she had had a man. Usually it was not difficult to find a willing man...she was very beautiful after all. It was dark, so she couldn't see his face. To be honest, she had no idea how they had ended up in bed. Was she drunk? She didn't care...he was doing his job well enough.

Eyes closed, she kissed the man's lips, enjoying the minty taste.

And it wasn't as if she had to worry about getting with child. Another benefit of being a high priestess was having the power to decide if you wanted a child or not. She most certainly did not. Ew. She hated children. Especially the useless twats Elaine was training. They would never make high priestesses.

She pulled the man closer to her and opened her eyes.

To her horror, the room was now light, and she was staring into the very visible face of Merlin.

She awoke from her nightmare with a shrill scream, bolting upright. She was still clutching the bedcovers and screaming when the door burst open.

Elaine, holding a candle, burst into the room. "Morgana!"

She couldn't stop screaming. No! Not him! Never him. Why did her dreams taunt her so?

"Morgana!" Elaine shook her shoulders. "What is wrong!"

Morgana drew in a ragged breath. "He..he..tried to kill me. I..I would never! Why do my dreams taunt me so?! They always speak the future! This cannot be!"

"What on earth are you speaking about?" Elaine demanded.

"I dreamt of someone. I thought him a friend once, but then the bastard tried to kill me. I tried to kill him, but he always escaped. Only the goddess knows how. But my dream...it was with him. It was horrific. I would never do such a thing!" Morgana rambled.

"Well what did you do?!" Elaine persisted.

"I don't even want to go there if you get my point," Morgana hissed.

"You..you dreamed of..that?" Elaine said, almost laughing.

"What?!" Morgana snapped. "I have needs! Not like they get satiated here! I thought I was finally..."

"Okay! That is enough! We do not speak like that here," Elaine said, pulling up the collar of her already neck high nightgown up a bit more.

Oh for goddesses sake...she had been a woman grown for the past four years! Was she expected to wait till she was an old maid? By that age it would be disgusting anyways.

"But you do realize what this means?" Elaine asked.

"Um...no? What?" Morgana asked, pulling her silk sheets up to surround her body in a cocoon. A cocoon that Merlin would never ever be invading in real life. Nor getting near. She would kill him before he could even get within a hundred feet of her. She would kill herself. She shuddered at the memory of the dream.

"They say if you dream of such...indecent...things... That it means the person is a future lover," Elaine said.

"NO!" Morgana screamed. "Goddess don't let it be true!"

"I am just pointing this out. If...if it should happen to occur, perhaps it would give him time to explain himself," Elaine stated.

Whatever the fuck Elaine was implying, Morgana wanted no part in it. She screamed again, as loud as the first time. "Get out! Now! Get out!"

Startled, Elaine got off the side of the bed and quickly fled the room.

Her throat raw from screaming, she finally curled up tighter in her cocoon and made a vow to herself. She would kill herself before she would allow this dream to become reality.


	11. Chapter 11

******This chapter sucks but I was having a lot of trouble and rewrote it three times and I'm just done with it. sorry if it's crap. Also, yay for longer chapters!**

**Facts:**

**In Arthurian Legends Morgana and Morgause sometimes have a third sister , Elaine of Garlot, which is why I have added the character of Elaine in this story. Plus, evil scheming sisters are fun!**

**So "old religion" facts from what I have read ….I'm using the mists of Avalon as a basis lol. Priestesses sworn to the goddess had to be chaste unless chosen to participate in the Beltane rights. I have tweaked this a little, saying that the rule in this religion was that a priestess had to be chaste unless she was with the god manifested in a human form…hope it's not too confusing to follow. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask! **

**Also, I have included Sarrum (character from season five who imprisoned Morgana for two years for those who haven't cuaght up to season 5) in this but I am tweaking his character also. But still, he is not good news.**

**And if you are wondering why Aithusa is not appearing in this yet, it is because I started writing this fanfic a long time ago before I knew what role Aithusa would play so I didn't write her into this. I am going to include her in later though. She is so cute :) *******

The next morning, Morgana barged into Elaine's room, trying to ignore last night's nightmare and distract herself with more important matters. "So, Elaine..."

Elaine's eyes rose to meet hers, her mouth formed a shocked expression. "What are you wearing those rags for!"

Morgana patted her dress. "I feel more comfortable in it. Plus, I am leaving, and it's easier to travel in."

"What!" Elaine raged. "You cannot leave!"

"And why not?" Morgana helped herself to an apple from the ever present fruit bowl in Elaine's chambers. "My powers are fully back. I intend to seize the day and plan my attack against Camelot."

"You've had your powers back for a week. You still need to rest." Elaine pushed her towards a chair, forcing her to sit in it. "You must rest more."

Morgana sprang out of the chair as quickly as she had been seated. "Rest?! All I have done for four months is rest! Every hour that passes, the support for my brother grows. It is unacceptable!"

"Where do you expect to accumulate an army of followers?" Elaine began to badger her with questions. "Where would you get horses, supplies?!"

"The Saxons are very persaudeable!" Morgana retorted. "They will help me for reward."

"So you intend to sleep with the entire Saxon army then?" Elaine hissed.

Morgana had to restrain herself from throwing Elaine across the room. "How dare you say such things! I am a priestess, not a whore! "

"You have indicated to me otherwise," Elaine snorted.

"Seeking company is entirely different and not to persuade anyone for anything! The Saxons hate Arthur as well. Their reward would be the spoils of Camelot." How dare Elaine make such snide comments! Just because she was some virtuous, chaste prude who wouldnt go near a man didn't mean every woman had to be like her! And she certainly didn't have to act as if it were the most offensive thing in the entire world. For the sake of the goddesses, how else would her gaggle of wannabe priestesses have been begotten? It was not abnormal for a woman, especially if lonely, to seek the comfort of a man. But Elaine made it seem like it was the most abnormal thing in the world.

"Men like payment beforehand," Elaine grabbed the paper she had been reading off the top of the pile. Morgana watched as her eyes furiously scanned it.

"Aye, but they wouldn't dare defy me. Not unless they wish to die. I do have such power." Morgana smiled in a sinister manner. "What are you reading that concerns you so?"

"Nothing!" Elaine snapped. "A private matter."

"About what? Organizing an army for me?" Morgana, still holding her untouched apple, put it back in the fruit bowl to annoy Elaine. Elaine would panick at simple things with that. She was had massive case of obsessive compulsive disorder.

As Morgana had predicted, Elaine dropped the paper and went to grab the tarnished apple from the bowl.

Morgana seized the opportunity to grab the paper, her eyes rapidly scanning the words before Elaine could stop her.

_I expect my payment beforehand, Lady Elaine. We must attack soon. And for that we need the previously agreed-on payments. I'm sure a lady of your powers can figure something out! But be quick, I warn you, or the alliance is off. Three thousand crowns and the girl. _

_- Sarrum._

"What alliance!" Morgana demanded.

Elaine shrieked and tried to rip the parchment from her sister's hands, only succeeding when the paper tore in half. Her voice steely, she hissed, "I told you it was a private matter. It is not important."

Morgana laughed dryly. "Obviously if you are so intent on hiding this matter from me, it is of importance! And what girl!"

"The girl he speaks of is one of the girls I have trained. Odessa. She is to be his wife," Elaine explained.

"She has agreed to this?" Morgana had a feeling the answer would be a 'no.'

"Well, not exactly," Elaine began rifling through the rest of her papers.

"You are going to sell her off?" Morgana cared nothing for the girls, but she knew what it was like to feel imprisoned, trapped in a life you did not desire. She had felt like that as Uther's ward. She felt pity for this girl.

"No. It's not like that. Odessa agreed to a royal marriage. She just does not know which King I had in mind." Elaine held up one paper from the pile in triumph. "Aha. Found it!"

"Sarrum is a king?" Morgana sat down on Elaine's bed. It was much more comfortable than the wooden chairs. "Why have I never heard of him? As a girl my lessons included knowing who all the diplomats were."

"Off there!" Elaine yanked her off the perfect white sheets, brushing them off as if Morgana had somehow dirtied them in the thirty seconds she had been sitting there.

"He has no kingdom," Elaine explained, sitting back down at her desk. She began to dip her white feather quill in the ink and make scribbles on the page.

"Yet he feels he has the right to call himself a king?" Morgana had the decency to take over the kingdom before calling herself queen. Sadly, the last two times her reigns had been short-lived. It was hard being born with royal blood. It was a blessing and a curse, both sides of which she had experienced. "And what of this alliance?"

"Sarrum wishes to overthrow Cenred. He will be a true king then, and Odessa a true queen. With my help and connections, he can become king. I will be richly rewarded. It is all I have ever wanted. Odessa only listens to me. For her to become queen is essentially like me becoming queen. She is there to produce heirs. I am there to make political desicisons." Elaine continued writing, hunching over her paper, her arm guarding the secrets she wrote.

"Why don't you just marry him then?" Morgana squinted from where she stood, trying to read the marks Elaine had written. Unable to read the illegible marks, she went to help herself to a glass of water. The view of the paper was better from this angle. But Elaine was folding up the paper just as Morgana was turning back from filling her goblet.

"I took a vow of chastity when I was a girl. I belong to the goddess. Not to any man. It is what all high priestesses should do," Elaine walked towards the window, where she was going to call for her messenger raven no doubt. "I see you have forsaken that though."

Angrily, Morgana focused her eyes on the letter and burnt it to a crisp. "Fiorus ashus." _Burn to ashes._

Elaine shrieked as her precious letter disintegrated. She whirled around to face Morgana. "You ...you... harlot! You ruined my letter!"

"Indeed, I did. You would be wise to not call me such things if you don't want all your letters burnt." Morgana rolled her eyes and gestured at Elaine's large pile of papers that likely contained important documents. "If you do not remember what the vow of chastity for a priestess entails, you clearly shouldn't be one. Chastity unless the god presents himself in human form. That is all I have done."

"I suppose you think a random village man presents himself as the god then," Elaine scoffed.

"The god takes on whatever form he chooses! To suggest he cannot appear in the guise of a villager is heretical!" Morgana protested. Alright, perhaps she had broken the vow a few times...but she had suffered no repercussions. Besides, all the men she'd shared her bed with had looked like gods, with their muscilar bodies and beautiful faces. That was close enough.

Elaine looked at her in disgust and began to rewrite her letter.

"Well, I am glad you have concocted such a perfect plan for power for yourself, but I am still without an army, or even a weapon to my name," Morgana snapped. "Perhaps you would like to write a letter to Sarrum inquiring about an army for me."

"Goddess! Morgana, listen to me. You are young, you have plenty of time to become a powerful person. Look at me, nearly thirty-five, and finally gaining the power I have desired for so long. Camelot isn't going anywhere." Elaine dipped her quill again.

"So!" Elaine clearly didn't get the point of all of Morgana's efforts. "This is an entirely different situation."

Elaine was seeking to rule through a vessel of her own choosing, without having to marry some probably undesirable man to do it. She wasn't seeking to become a sole, independent ruler. Besides, Cenred's kingdom was minuscule in comparison to Camelot, and far less prosperous. The beautiful palace of Camelot was grander than all five of Cenred's castles combined. Morgana knew. The first year she had spent with Morgause, she had stayed in all of them at one point. Nothing could compare to the sparkling gem that Camelot was. She missed it. It had been her home for so many years, and it hurt her to be exiled from it. That pain would only be healed by gaining the throne for herself.

"Good things come to those who wait!" Elaine stated, folding her new copy of the letter.

"Not when the thing concerned is a crown. Arthur has been King for nearly a year now! Camelot grows stronger every day. The people's love for him grows every day. But they don't see him for what he really is." Morgana paced the room.

Elaine looked up at her, a blank stare on her face.

Morgana returned it with a glare. "A tyrant! Just like his father was."

"You do realize Uther was your father as well..." Elaine walked to the window, calling her messenger raven.

"He was never a father to me. Ten years I lived with him and he never once considered telling me the truth. That I was his daughter. He was ashamed of me!" Angry tears sprung to her eyes. With one magic word, the tears were gone before Elaine turned back and could see them. "How I wish at time I was Gorlois' daughter."

"But then if Gorlois was your father, you would have no claim!" Elaine explained, as if Morgana had not thought of that fact beforehand.

Morgana clenched her fists. "I understand that…"

"At least you had the opportunity to know your father, both your birth father and your true father," Elaine sounded wistful, "I do not even know who my father is. Most people told me he was a druid. I was sent to the Isle of Avalon when I was very young. I never knew my father. Or our mother."

"None of us did," Morgana said, referring to her, Morgause, and Elaine. Morgana had often wondered how her mother looked. Her father had said that Morgana had inherited her most beautiful traits: her dark hair and high cheekbones. At the time, she had thought her father had just been trying to be nice. Weren't they obliged to call their children beautiful? There was an element of truth to it though. Morgana was the only sister who had Vivianne's dark locks.

"It is a pity," Elaine sighed, "I hope I will get to meet her in the otherworld one day."

"Yes. Perhaps…but I have no intention of going there anytime soon! " Morgana snapped out of her melancholic thoughts. "Now…back to business. I need an army."

"I have connections. I can get you one. Just promise you won't leave here yet. I have only known you for four months. I should like to know you more. And now that your powers are back you can help us to train! These girls are in need of much guidance. I am afraid I am not as powerful as I once was." Elaine was going off topic again.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I will stay and help you. And this army? Whose army? How many men?" Morgana was getting irritated with waiting for a straight answer.

"Patience, Morgana," Elaine sounded irritatingly patronizing, "I will write to Sarrum and ask him about use of his army, but I cannot promise anything."

"I have been much more than patient, thank you very much." Morgana twirled her hair, the repetitive movement calming her. She didn't want to accidently injure Elaine in one of her frequent furious outbursts. She had already nearly killed a maidservant last time she had had an outburst. "Then write to other kings, other men who are supportive of magic, who would seek an alliance with Camelot. I need an army as soon as possible!"

"Yes, yes, I will!" Elaine insisted. "After lunch, I promise you, we will come back and work on the letters. It's time for lunch though! And some of that ginger milk I think! And please... change out of that abominable dress."

Morgana shook her head, opening the door to head down to the dining hall. "No. That is one thing I will not do. Unless you would like to buy a new dress for me of course. One that isn't white."

Elaine nodded. "Fine! I am totally fine with that. As long as you are clothed in anything but that! A queen should dress as a queen."

Morgana was glad to hear Elaine use that terminology. Queen. Morgana had had her doubts about Elaine's methods and intentions about helping her, but now she felt that after their conversation this morning they might have more in common than she had thought. They were both power-hungry, and determined to be leaders. Elaine might prove to be an excellent ally. With this new-found help, her quest to claim Camelot was looking more and more promising.

As they sat down at the polished oak table, the young girls stared at her, their eyes wide, staring at her dress.

Suprisingly, Morgana didn't feel the need to scream at them. A glare was sufficient enough.

Tucking into a bowl of soup and a glass of ginger milk, accompanied with the promise of an army and powerful alliances, she felt more at peace than she had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

***Introducing a new character: Astara. Merlin can relate to Astara a bit, and therefore feels protective of her. Astara is skilled in the healing arts and is also an empath (an empath is someone who can sense or tell what people are feeling without being told.) Astara will be an ally to Merlin and Morgana. Also, this chapter will show a different side of Elaine, and show her true intentions and ambitions. What will Merlin and Morgana do?**

Merlin was busy washing dishes when the maid who had hired him barged into the kitchen. He had learned her name was Astara, and she had a temper comparable to Elaine and Morgana. She took pleasure in bossing him around and chastising him for every wrong move, even though she was aware Merlin was five years her senior.

"Martin!" She snapped.

Merlin was still slow at responding to his pretend name. He continued stirring the soup he was making for himself and the other servants.

"Martin!" She repeated in her irritating tone. "Are you both dumb and deaf?"

Merlin jerked his hand, realizing she was speaking to him, the spoon flinging boiling soup onto his hand before hitting the ground." Ouch! Fuck!"

"Clutzy and rude too I see!" Astara crossed her arms.

Oh trust me, he thought bitterly, I could be a lot more rude. He had an urge to knock the girl atop the head with a pot. At least she would shut up then.

Cursing still, he jammed his hand into a bucket of water, sighing as the burning sensation eased. He turned back to Astara. "What do you want?"

"You should speak to me with more respect!" Astara removed the soup pot from the stove and placed it on a cool burner. "Or I will tell Elaine your true age."

"Respect? You aren't some noble lady! And do you forget that it was you who told me to lie and gave me this position?" Merlin moved his hand back and forth in the water. This was going to hurt for a while. Too bad the only person he could not heal was himself.

Astara glared, ignoring his statement, her eyes wandering towards the bucket. "Yes. Well, still, I could say you threatened me!"

Merlin laughed sarcastically. "Oh, how frightening. I am not that desperate for money. If I get kicked out of here it matters little to me."

"Why are you here then?!" Astara demanded, turning from him and walking over to where the herbs were kept.

Astara would not be finding that out!

"I needed a bit of cash before I continue on my journey," he lied, "A few pounds, nothing more. I am nearly home."

She placed some herbs on the counter. "Where do you call home then?"

"Ealdor. It is a small village in the outlying regions of this kingdom." That was not a lie at least. His home village was in Cenred's kingdom, though it was in the completely opposite direction of Castle Elaine.

"Interesting. We usually have boys seeking more permanent positions, ones whose parents couldn't support them." Astara began chopping the herbs with a knife. Merlin recognized them all as healing herbs: rosemary, sage, and thyme.

"You know very well that I am not a boy," Merlin reminded her.

Astara lifted Merlin's hand from the water.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Making a poultice for your hand."

She indicated for him to place his hand on the counter. " I am not the only servant here with a differing story. Your preconceived notions about me are quite wrong. I do deserve to be treated with respect...because...I am a lady."

"You are a lady?" Merlin laughed. Astara didn't look like a lady.

"It's not funny!" She screeched. "Elaine demands a high price to those who wish their daughters to be priestesses! I came here when I was ten. My father died when I was fifteen. After that, my Mother could no longer afford to pay my tuition. She couldn't afford a suitable dowry for me either. My only choice was to stay here and work as a servant in exchange for my schooling."

She looked up at Merlin, her eyes sad. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Casting her eyes down again she added, "Dressed in these rags, I am not surprised. I have no extra money to spare for things I need with the costs of being a student here."

Merlin suddenly understood why she was so angry and rude all the time.

Astara ripped a piece of cloth. "It's humiliating. The other girls are constantly on me about it, laughing and commenting on my situation as they stroll around in their gowns and jewels. I used to be friends with some of them. But then I became different. Nobody likes the different ones."

How true the girl was about that. Being different made one's life hard. He knew that too well.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, offering a sign of sympathy for her.

Astara ground the herbs in a mortar and pestle. "I'm sorry too. But I have learned pity changes nothing. Even so, after five years, it is hard for me to accept being treated with such disrespect."

"Do you understand how servants feel now?" Merlin asked, "How underappreciated your servants must have felt."

"Now? Oh no, I knew how servants felt before. You see, I'm an empath. That's my main talent. It is for that reason I never treated my servants unkindly." Astara laid out the herbs in the cloth and proceeded to wrap it around Merlin's injured hand. "Though I see now how hard a life it is, servitude."

"Hah! Tell me about it! A thousand tasks you must juggle, and no recognition or thanks at all except maybe one day off a month and a small paycheck!" Merlin couldn't stop himself from ranting about how he felt. He wondered who served Arthur now. At times he felt so bad for leaving Arthur there unprotected, but he knew that with Morgana safely locked away in Castle Elaine, Arthur and Camelot were safe. And that is why he had left Camelot in the first place, to ensure it's safety. He hoped to dissuade Morgana from attacking again by coming here to confront her. Four months ago he had decided that leaving Arthur for a short time was worth it, as through his actions here, he would be preventing Arthur's future doom.

Astara nodded in agreement. "Ugh, I know, tell me about it!" She tied up the poultice and stepped back. "Now, if wear this for an hour each day your burn should heal quite quickly."

Merin lifted his hand, examining the poultice. It fit well and made it so he could still move his hand. The work looked as good as Gauis', and he had been practicing the healing arts for seventy years! "I see you are also quite talented as a healer," Merlin noted.

Astara shook her head. "Nah, it's a simple art that we all learn."

Merlin shook his head. "No, really, I used to live with a physician. Your work looks as good as his."

"Now you are just trying to cheer me up," Astara accused. She began to wash the supplies. " You know...you are the first person I've met here, noble or servant, who has been nice to me since my position changed. The ladies and the serving women both scorn me. I don't belong to either station, and they hold it against me." She rinsed her hands and turned back to him, her eyes still sad, "I thank you for that."

Merlin shrugged. " I sympathize with you. I've been a similar situation."

She nodded with a laugh, "Yes, I know."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, wondering how she could know of what he spoke. Remembering her empath comment, he lowered his eyebrows and nodded, "Ah, right. You sense things." She had meant she knew about his sympathy, not about what he was referring to.

She nodded and leaned against the door. "And I have another very empathic problem to deal with...actually, that's the first reason I came down here."

"And that is?" Merlin was curious.

"Well, you know how I told you to put those drugs in the Lady Morgana's drink..." Astara began.

"Yes...what is it?" He felt bad about drugging her. But he had only been following orders! He was genuinely surprised that these drugs actually worked, because back in Camelot, in the good old days before she had turned against everyone, when Gauis had given her sleeping draught after sleeping draught, she had always complained they never worked.

"Well...Elaine told me to put in a double dose. She said that she was raving again, upset over some nightmare she had last night..."

That wasn't suprising. She had often been upset about them.

Astara continued, "But when I approached her she seemed incredibly calm an happy. Never have I sensed that with her before. She even smiled and thanked me when I gave her the food. And trust me, that NEVER happens. Elaine said she was raving and insane, but I saw nothing of that. And I could sense her happiness. She wasn't in anyway angry."

Seeing as Morgana had constantly looked ready to rip everyone's head off the last few times he had seen her around here, that did seem odd that she was so calm.

"Well, you think Elaine was lying then?" Merlin's curiosity was increasing. He had only spoken to Elaine once, after he had been hired, to make sure he was to her liking. She was kind and warm to him, only stating that it he tarried with any of the girls he would be out the door before he knew what had happened. "She doesn't seem the lying type to me. She was rather nice to me. "

"Too nice?" Astara asked, twirling a tendril of her hair.

" I expected her to be more stern."

"You are concerned for Lady Morgana," Astara stated, "And you are suspicious of Lady Elaine."

Merlin knew there was no point in denying what Astara had said, but still he felt the need to deny his concern for Morgana. He didn't want any suspicions about him.

"No, no, I am just curious!" He insisted.

Astara laughed and walked over to him. "Nice try." She patted his shoulder. "It's alright. I imagine she attracted many men when she was in Camelot. I doubt you are alone."

"No, no, it's not like that!" Merlin blushed.

"Martin," Astara chided, "There is no point in trying to deny it to me."

Merlin looked at the floor, awkwardly trying to avoid Astara's eyes.

Astara sighed. "I cannot for the life of me understand what you see in her, besides her looks perhaps."

"It's difficult to explain," Merlin said, raising his head back up to meet Astara's judgemental eyes.

Astara smiled as if she knew something Merlin did not. "I'm sure it is. "

"Why do you think Elaine wanted to give her such a heavy dose?" Merlin changed the subject.

"It is that I am concerned about. Such a dosage can put someone to sleep for days. I am curious why my Lady Elaine has done such a thing...and admittedly, a bit concerned for Lady Morgana's sake. I mean I bear her no love, but if Elaine means to harm her, I cannot pretend to agree with it," Astara admitted.

"You are a healer and an empath," Merlin headed for the door," I am not surprised at your wish for someone, even someone who can be a bitch's, well being." He pushed the door open.

"Where are you going?" Astara followed him.

"I think we should investigate." Merlin was feeling more concerned by the minute. Was Elaine not as nice as she ha seemed? Did she intend to hurt Morgana in some way? If so, he would kill Elaine personally.

"But we can't just go up there uninvited!" Astara protested, grabbing his arm to restrain him. For a girl she was strong. He stopped, turning to face her.

Astara let go of his arm and began to make hand gestures as she spoke. " Lady Elaine must order our assistance before we go up. It's one of her many rules..."

The loud voices of other servants coming down the hall disrupted their conversation, a bunch of brunette's carrying dishes.

Merlin noticed that they glared harshly at Astara before.

"She wants you to go collect dishes and then to return to speak her and help her deal with the bitch, your royal servingness," one of the girls spat, "Oh, and you are on toilet duty tonight."

Merlin stood protectively in front of Astara. "You best speak to the Lady Astara with more respect, or I will gladly take on her task and use your head as a toilet brush."

The plain looking brunette scowled, making her face look even uglier. "Oh my goddess...well well well, look what we have here...her royal servingness has got herself a lover. Elaine won't be happy to hear about that now will she?"

Merlin's eyes flashed, and the girl dropped the expensive dish she had been carrying. A pot like that no doubt cost more than she would have made in two years. She shrieked as it shattered into hundreds of fragments.

Merlin gave the snide girl a death glare. "Elaine won't be happy to hear of that either now will she?"

The girl began to grab the pieces off the floor in a panic. "Oh goddess! Ill be sent away!"

"You leave off the Lady Astara and learn to treat her with the equal respect she gives you and I might not tell Elaine about your little mishap." Merlin bargained.

Instead of a dirty look from the girl, he got a pleading look. " yes! Oh yes! I sware I will be nice."

"You better be!" Merlin snapped, grabbing Astara's arm and leading her away from the snarky girls.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Astara insisted.

"Nonsense. They were being rude."

"But why do you care?" She asked him as they ascended the spiral stairs.

"You know Astara, I'm not quite sure." Merlin opened the door at the top, holding it open for her, "In some way we seem similar. I could use a friend here."

"I could too," Astara admitted as they walked down the hall, "As I'm sure you saw, I have none here."

They paused outside the dining room door.

"And I seem to have an overwhelming need to protect noblewomen," he joked.

Astara slapped his arm. "How gallant of you!"

"I pledge to serve only you, my lady," he joked. He was enjoying this too much. He had to focus, remember why he was here. To help Morgana and in the process, save Arthur. Not flirt with a how that had ended last time. Well, Astara wasn't exactly considered a noblewoman anymore, but still.

"I thank you, my faithful servant." Astara continued the joke, curtsying.

They shared a laugh before Merlin pulled open the heavy oak doors.

The sight that faced Astara and Merlin within the dining hall was anything but funny.

"Why is the Lady Morgana on the floor!" Merlin demanded.

Elaine turned to face him, a devious smile spreading across her lips. "Ah! Perfect! Just who I needed! I need you to carry her to her chambers."

"Why!" Merlin ran over to Morgana, who was tossing, turning, and softly moaning. Her face looked deathly pale. "What have you done to her?!"

" How dare you accuse me, you insolent boy!" Elaine hissed, her manner changing. She was no longer acting like the nice, civil woman Merlin had met. "It's your fault anyways. You are the cook. You put the willasi root in!"

"I only did what you commanded, my lady!" Even in times of panic Merlin still found the ability to be polite. "What is happening to her?!"

Morgana looked as if she was stuck in a nightmare. Pained expressions crossed her face as she tossed and turned.

"She is merely entering the dream state. She will stay like that for a couple days. It is for her own safety!" Elaine insisted.

Merlin didn't understand. "Her own safety? How is this for her own safety!"

Astara came over to help him. She pressed her hand to Morgana's forehead. "My lady, she is burning up. Surely this is not normal?"

"No, it is not normal. Astara, go gather your supplies and make something for the fever. You, boy, shut up and do as you are bid! Take her to her chambers." Elaine snapped, "Or you can go pack your bags and leave right now!"

Merlin was trapped. He needed to stay inside the castle, and being fired was not going to help him on that front. He would have to obey Elaine. So, he did as he was told and picked Morgana up off the floor.

Elaine walked in front of him, her white dress floating out behind her. She would have looked like an angel if Merlin had not known of the cruel manner she so carefully hid beneath her mask.

Elaine slammed the door to Morgana's chambers wide open.

Merlin followed her in, quickly setting Morgana down on the bed.

"Come now, I need you to get started on organizing a feast," Elaine said, heading for the door.

Merlin was bewildered. "What?"

"Sarrum is coming. He will be expecting a feast to accompany his money and his betrothed," Elaine said, "He could be here in a week even. I want everything prepared and ready for his arrival."

"Betrothed?" Merlin asked. He was gripping the bedpost angrily, wondering why Elaine was more concerned with this than her sister's well being.

"Yes," Elaine said, flipping her hands around and admiring the many rings on them. "My sister will make quite a fine Queen I think."

"Does she know of this?" Merlin demanded. He knew Morgana would never have agreed to something like that, but he couldn't break his cover by saying that outright.

Elaine laughed. "Oh goddess, no! She truly believed my tale that I was marrying one of the priestesses off, foolish girl. They are not heirs to anything. In exchange for her and three thousand crowns, I get to be Queen of this Kingdom. It is a dream come true. No…when she awakes, her powers will have been stripped with the help of the willasi root and her room, which I have enchanted with mandrake roots in various places to ensure her power is completely gone, and she will be able to do nothing but obey me." She chuckled and smiled, looking very pleased with herself. She proceeded to shrug. "Come on now, she will be fine."

Merlin glared at Elaine. "No, she will not. I will not watch this helpless woman be forced to wed someone against her will! I won't prepare your feast. I won't do anything for you!"

Elaine cackled. "Oh you stupid lovesick boy! She will never be yours. Best get over it and do what I say."

Merlin shook his head in defiance.

"I am giving you one more chance!" Elaine threatened.

"I will not leave her like this!" Merlin shouted.

"Fine!" Elaine spat, "Then you can stay in here too!" She slammed the door. _Loccio Lamros._ Merlin tried to budge the door. "Ulloccio Lamros," he hissed. It did not work. Fuck! It must have been the mandrake roots. They were stripping his power as well.

Through the door, Elaine shouted, "Come the end of this week, you will be dead and she will be Sarrum's wife, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Fuck. Now both him and Morgana were stuck without powers and at the mercy of the cruel Lady Elaine. If there wasn't the threat of his death and her being married off hanging over his head, he would have found this a perfect opportunity to discuss things with Morgana. Stuck in the same room and without magic, neither of them could escape eachother. She would have to talk to him. But currently, she was frozen in a nightmare, and he was frozen with fear at the prospect of what would happen if they didn't escape. Merlin had to get back to protect Arthur! If he was dead, that would never happen. And Morgana would still be out there, always a threat.

He had to get them out of this situation.

Merlin screamed, pounding his fists against the door in rage. "This was _not_ how this was supposed to happen!"


End file.
